A liquid crystal display device comprises a display panel and a chip on film (COF) attached to the display panel. The COF connects the display panel with a driving circuit, so that a driving signal generated by the driving circuit is transmitted to the display panel via the COF so as to drive the display panel to display. The driving circuit is generally arranged on a back side of the display panel.